Zangetsu (Hollow Ichigo)
Summary Tier: 7-B Name: Zangetsu, formerly known as Hollow Ichigo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Inner Hollow, Zanpakuto Spirit Age: 15, 17 after timeskip Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level+ (Stronger than Shikai Ichigo, especially when using Getsuga Tensho) | Small Town level+ (At least as strong as Bankai Ichigo) | Town level via powerscaling (Comparable to Masked Ichigo who draws power from the hollow self) | At least Small City level+ (Overpowered Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras) | At least City level+ (Comparable to current Ichigo when he regained his true Zangetsu), possibly higher Range: At least several hundred meters with Cero Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic (Overwhelmed than R2 Ichigo)| Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling Durability: At least Multi City-Block level+ | Small Town level+ | Town level via powerscaling | City level (Shattered and suppressed Ulquiorra's Lanza from exploding) | At least City level+, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown Striking Power: At least Class GJ+ | Class KT | Class KT+ | Possibly Class MT (Crushed Lanza) | Class MT+ Stamina: Very high (has shown no sign of tiring) Standard Equipment: Zangetsu (His own power) Intelligence: Highly perspective and considerably skilled in combat. Possesses an astounding growth rate like Ichigo Weaknesses: -Brutal, arrogant and fights like a berserker without caring his own injuries -Emotionless and uncontrollable with only the intent to kill when in full hollow form Powers and Abilities: can fire slicing blasts of Reiatsu with his Zanpakutō special ability, can sense beings with Reiatsu | Regeneration (low-mid) Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Adept Swordsmanship -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -The ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that enhance his powers and abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Pseudo-Flight -Can fire spiritual energy blasts In Hollow Form: -Immense Spiritual Pressure -Regeneration (Low/Mid-level) -Can grow an extra appendage -Can telekinetically summon his Zanpakutō to his hand Key: Shikai | Bankai | Full Hollow Form | New Hollow Form | Merged Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Zanjutsu': Zangetsu's skill in swordsmanship has developed alongside Ichigo Kurosaki's. His ingenuity in it is much greater than Ichigo's, for he can use his Zanpakutō in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, with which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it strikes. While Ichigo fights in a deductive and logical manner, Zangetsu fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. :⦁'Deadly Darts': Zangetsu uses the cloth on his blade to swing his Zanpakutō and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The blade moves very fast when thrown, and its impact can damage a building. If the person dodges the attack, Zangetsu can use the cloth to manage the sword's direction and try to hit the target once more. By gripping the cloth, he withdraws the blade and swings it to attack again. '-Zangetsu' (Slaying Moon): This is the name of the Zanpakutō. A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. Ichigo's inner Hollow is also his Zanpakutō spirit. :⦁'Shikai' (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Zangetsu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Zangetsu's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, the blade is always in its Shikai form. ::⦁'Getsuga Tenshō' (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, the blade absorbs Zangetsu's Reiryoku and releases highly condensed Reiatsu at the tip of the blade, which magnifies the slash attack and flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. When Zangetsu uses this technique, it is black in color with a red outline. :⦁'Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu' (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Zangetsu's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade, crossguard, and handle instead. The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. Instead of the cloth Zangetsu's Shikai had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. The chain can be used to spin the sword with one finger. In addition to his sword, Zangetsu's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. ::'-Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō, which can be used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts, white with a red outline, can have their path controlled, and possess explosively augmented power and speed. This attack is also called as a "Kuroi Getsuga" (Black Moon Fang), referring to the attack's darkened color. ::'-Hyper-Speed Combat': Zangetsu takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form, which allows him to perform high-speed combat. ::'-Enhanced Bankai Duration': Since all of his energy is compressed, usage of his Bankai does not expel as much Reiatsu as other Bankai from the point of activation, allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. '-Possession': Zangetsu can take over Ichigo's body and powers when Ichigo falls unconscious in a fight. When this occurs, Ichigo's sclera blacken, and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a Hollow mask forming on the left side of his face. If the mask is broken or torn off, Ichigo will regain control over his body. :▪Hollow Form: When Zangetsu takes full possession of Ichigo's body, the body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. His mask resembles a Human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead, and has dark red stripes on the left side. This full Hollow is a white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail, with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. It possesses long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask. Unlike normal Hollows, this form used an actual weapon, using Ichigo's Zanpakutō. ::'-High-Speed Regeneration': Like some Hollows, Zangetsu possesses the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. ::'-Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō completely surrounds his blade. The extent of its power is currently unknown, for it has never been utilized in this form. ::'-Enhanced Spiritual Pressure': When transformed, Zangetsu's Reiatsu greatly increases. Upon awakening, the Hollow form broke free from a full-powered Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan. ::⦁'Cero (Hollow Flash)': This technique fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Zangetsu can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his entire hand. This Cero is crimson and tri-focused. ::'-Extra Appendage': In his full Hollow form, Zangetsu can grow a large, worm-like appendage from various locations on his body. This appendage will try to consume Zangetsu's current target. :▪New Hollow Form: Ichigo later has his body taken over by Zangetsu once again. This time, the full transformation is very physically different in appearance, and far more powerful than the previous one. In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. Zangetsu has his own version of this form, with the opposite colors alternating black with white and vice versa. ::⦁'Chain': After transforming, Zangetsu can call his Zanpakutō to his hand with a simple gesture. ::'-Enhanced Cero': Zangetsu's crimson Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, completely overwhelming Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and causing large-scale destruction to a large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns. However, if one of the horns are cut off, he is unable to form the Cero properly, and any energy already gathered will implode. ::'-Immense Strength': In this form, Zangetsu can destroy a large portion of Las Noches' roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He easily tore off Ulquiorra's left arm without much resistance from his Hierro. He crushed Ulquiorra's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago, and forced it to collapse before Ulquiorra even got a chance to throw it. He easily slashed Ulquiorra from his left shoulder to his lower right hip through his Hierro. He can effortlessly throw a large portion of rock with a single hand. ::⦁'Sonído (Sound Ceremony)': A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. Zangetsu can use Sonído to move at exceedingly fast speeds. ::'-Enhanced Spiritual Pressure': Zangetsu's already vast Reiatsu increases drastically, easily overwhelming the power of Ulquiorra's second Resurrección. The sheer strength of his Reiatsu terrified Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Yasutora Sado at the bottom of Las Noches. ::'-High-Speed Regeneration': After Ulquiorra shatters Ichigo's mask, the energy from his Hollow transformation went above him and came down as some sort of energy, which fully healed him of his injuries from Ulquiorra and regrew the lost flesh which made his Hollow hole (as a result of Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach